Spock isn't cool!
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Why is it that she only attracts the weirdos!


A/N: I wrote this because I love both of these animes. Please Enjoi!  
Disclaimer: I don't own either of these.

0—Spock isn't cool!—0

Nejima Haru. Her single worst favorite fanboy. Sure, she could understand if a few freaks and geeks fell for her, she WAS Haruno Sakura after all, but somehow, the thought of _this _particular male—if he was even human that is—liking her was obtuse and awkward.

It was Hinata, one of her friends from middle school that noticed it at first. "Sakura-chan," The young Hyuuga heiress was shaking with giggles as she firmly kept her back turned from the opening of the gym. "I think that you have an admirer."

"Really?" Her jade eyes flashed eagerly. She wanted to turn and see who it was SO badly! There were quite a few cute males here who she was positive that would help her forget all about Uchiha Sasuke! "What does he look like?"

The lavender eyed female's hand flew to her lips as she concealed her laughter once again. "W-well… He has very distinctive looks. I'm sure that he's popular for them. They are…Out of this world."

The way that the female worded it sounded a bit unusual, but then again, she would have to admit that the Uchiha's had looks that were 'out of this world'. "That doesn't tell me anything at all!" She pouted. "Come on, I want details."

"Oh my! He's coming over here!" More laughter.

"…Do you mind if you could leave us to talk alone..?" the pinkette asked with a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Of course not. I'll just go over there and talk to Kenichi-kun." Hinata cast the male who stood a few feet behind Sakura one last amused look before dashing off to mingle with the male who always seemed to have a smile for her.

The remaining female stood there silently, milling over what she would say, how they'd start going out, how they'd-.

"You're Haruno Sakura from class 1-A, ne?" She was shocked at the nasally sounding voice that sounded behind her instead of the smooth baritone of an incredibly sexy man.

_Maybe he has a cold?_ Her inner conscious wanted to believe. "Hai."

"Well," All of a sudden, a boy who looked so much like Spock from the star trek show appeared before her. "Then please, allow me to introduce myself. "I am Nejima Haru. It is a pleasure," his eyebrows wiggled spastically, "to meet your acquaintance."

Lines of dread appeared at the corners of Sakura's eyes. What. A. Freak! "U-Uh…"

"I bet I know what you are thinking, you were thinking 'he looks so much like Spock', ne?"

"…Hai…" She shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other. She really wanted to get this whole conversation over with. He was starting to give her the chills.

"Well, isn't he just the best character in Star Trek? I think his intelligence and strength were really amazing characteristics of his. It's a shame that the show had to end so soon!"

_Why does he think I care about all of this?_ "I'm sorry, but I really need to go somewhere; a date! I have a date!" She attempted to move past the male to go scold Hinata, but he casually sidestepped and blocked her way.

"I'm afraid that I have a hard time believing that. Not only are you new here, but I heard you scream at the top of your lungs this morning that you were alone and needed a male to comfort you."

_Stalker…_ "While that may be true, didn't it occur to you that I may have been asked out by someone earlier in the day?" She was desperately making telepathic wavelength signals to Hinata to come rescue her. She wasn't going to survive too long with this male!

"Hm. I doubt it."

"Eh?" Her head whipped around to finally meet his gaze head on. She felt her eyes narrowing into a glare. "And just what makes you think that I can't get a man?"

The alien-looking male snickered. "So you're saying that you don't have one." It wasn't a question. He had only said that before to bait her. Damn pest!

"…Listen, Nejama-."

"Nejima." He instantly corrected with a small frown on his face.

"Whatever. I have no need of company now." She spun on the heel of her feet and began to walk off, pausing only to look back and say, "And just for the record, I HATE STAR TREK, AND SPOCK SERIOUSLY NEEDS TO GET HIS EYEBROWS DONE!" She harrumphed once before flicking her hair over her shoulder and walking back to her small group of friends somewhat unfazed.

"…She…She didn't have to dis the Spock man." Nejima sighed to himself and shook his head, appearing somewhat down. That is until…

"Wah! There's this kawaii girl that just entered class 2-C! She is definitely my type!"

A small antenna that was hidden in the Spock-look-alike's hair shot up, and just like that, he was up again, once again on a quest for intergalactic love. Anyone really, who didn't mind contending with Star Trek.

0—Spock isn't Cool!—0

A/N: Heh, heh. I thought of that when writing something else for Kenichi (which I have yet to post). I hoped you liked it! Please review!


End file.
